Iceberg Lounge Party (Story Arc)
The Iceberg Lounge Party was a large 10 part story that encompassed multiple characters and events during round 1. Most if not all characters at the time were present at the Party in some form or another. The Lounge Party The Iceberg Lounge Party began in the late hours of Friday, May 25th. The Penguin’s intention of the party was to show off his new Iceberg Lounge, which featured renovations like duel fish tanks, private offices, and even the darker side of the Lounge. The others invited to the party had other intentions however. Mad Hatter, angry at Deadshot’s failed assassination attempt on Catwoman, decided to kill her himself, and so early in the party he spiked her drink with a slow acting poison. Catwoman herself was intent on gaining something more monetary from the party, and so after getting a drink she immediately took off and began breaking into Penguin’s new vault in search of diamonds. Lex Luthor, a main rival of Penguin, attended the party as well, and he too intended to break into the vault to steal back some Kryptonite which the Penguin had taken from LexCorp. Finding that Catwoman had already broken the vault open and stolen a large diamond, Luthor was able to sneak in after her and snag the Kryptonite. At this point, all hell begins to break loose at the party. The Joker, wanting revenge on Killer Croc for destroying his territories, suddenly attacked the beast and injected him with stolen Scarecrow Fear Toxin; sending Croc into a drugged rampage. Catwoman attempted to slip out of the Lounge but began to scum to Hatter’s poison and collapsed in the middle of the room right in front of Penguin—giving Luthor the distraction he needed to escape. Within the commotion, the assassin Deadshot suddenly appeared, coming out of hiding behind the Lounge’s fish tanks, planning to finish off Catwoman. Deadshot took aim at the incapacitated Catwoman, but his shot was narrowly deflected by Robin, who appeared just in time with Batman to shut down the party. Immediately patrons fled in all directions, as Batman knocked down the Joker kicking the toxin from his hand; and as Robin took down Deadshot. While many people fled, Scarecrow Party At the Iceberg Lounge.jpg|Iceberg Lounge Party (Part 1) Iceberg Event (Part 2).JPG|Iceberg Lounge Party (Part 2) Iceberg Event (Part 3).jpg|Iceberg Lounge Party (Part 2) Iceberg Event (Part 4).JPG|Iceberg Lounge Party (Part 4) Iceberg Event (Part 5).JPG|Iceberg Lounge Party (Part 5) Iceberg Event (Part 6).jpg|Iceberg Lounge Party (Part 6) Iceberg Event (Part 7).JPG|Iceberg Lounge Party (Part 7) Iceberg Event (Part 8).jpg|Iceberg Lounge Party (Part 8) Iceberg Event (Part 9).jpg|Iceberg Lounge Party (Part 9) Iceberg Event (Part 10).JPG|Iceberg Lounge Party (Part 10) snuck into Penguin’s office and set off a pumpkin fear gas bomb, which began to fill the Lounge with toxic gas. The heroic duo began taking down henchmen, and Batman eventually subdued Harley Quinn and the Joker. Penguin, no longer having any of this, unleashed his secret weapon to destroy Batman and Robin, which he had planned to do all along. Pressing a control button, he blew up the central iceberg in the seal pool, unleashing the captive Solomon Grundy upon the Lounge. Together, Batman and Robin managed to take down the zombie, but they soon realized that Catwoman was no where to be found. Deadshot too was missing, and it was later stated that it was in fact Penguin who hired him to kill Catwoman at the Lounge Party. Batman interrogated Penguin, who happily remarked that he saw Catwoman run off delusional in the street, only to be kidnapped by Two-Face. Batman and Robin then left the Lounge in search for Catwoman, leaving Penguin’s men to clean up the mess from the Party. Party Repercussions The events shown during the Iceberg Lounge party would directly lead to important game changes in Round 1. The alliance of Penguin and Catwoman was broken, and more importantly, immediately following the Party, Catwoman was kidnapped by Two-Face and was forced to choose to “play” as either a villain or a hero; with her choosing the latter. Catwoman became a defender following the Iceberg Lounge Story Arch. Story Arc Category:Story Arcs